1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a calculation processing device of a resolver signal. More specifically, the present invention relates to such a resolver signal calculation processing device capable of detecting a rotary position with high precision and with employment of a simple arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, this sort of the resolver signal calculation processing device is known from, for instance, an arrangement made of an R/D (resolver/digital) converter and a peripheral appliance thereof as indicated in FIG. 2. While a resolver 1 is required so as to detect a rotary angle (rotation angle), hardware 2 such as a microcomputer or a DSP (digital signal processor) is needed in order that a resolver signal corresponding to an angular signal output from this resolver 1 may be utilized in a motor control operation and the like. In such a conventional resolver signal calculation processing device, the resolver 1, a resolver interface 1A such as the R/D converter, and the hardware 2 such as the microcomputer or the DSP are separately arranged.
It should be noted that as the resolver interface 1A, the following digital interface means for interfacing with the hardware 2 such as the microcomputer or the DSP may be employed, namely, a parallel I/O (input/output) interface, a parallel bus interface, a serial interface, an encoder-equivalent pulse interface, and the like.
Since the conventional resolver signal calculation processing device is arranged as described above, the below-mentioned problems occur. That is to say, since the resolver interface 1A is independently arranged with respect to the hardware 2, such a dedicated interface (not shown in the figure) used to connect the hardware 2 to the resolver interface 1A must be necessarily provided within this hardware 2 such as the microcomputer or the DSP. Therefore, since this dedicated interface is employed in the hardware 2, there are demerits as to the calculation processing speed and the noise-proof characteristics. Also, since a total number of components employed in this conventional device is increased, the reliability thereof is deteriorated. Furthermore, there are other problems in that the mounting space becomes bulky, and the manufacturing cost of the entire system is increased.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-explained problems, and therefore, has an object to provide a calculation processing device of a resolver signal, in which both an R/D converter corresponding to a resolver interface, and hardware such as a microcomputer or a DSP are arranged in an integral form, and thus, a processing speed, a noise-proof characteristic, and reliability can be improved while a manufacturing cost thereof is reduced.
To achieve the above-explained object, a calculation processing device of a resolver signal according to an aspect of the present invention is characterized in that a resolver signal output from a resolver is digitally converted by a resolver interface into a digital rotary angle signal; the digitally-converted rotary angle signal is processed by a central calculation processing unit; and the resolver interface is provided within the resolver signal calculation processing device. Also, in the resolver signal calculation processing device, the resolve interface is directly connected via an internal bus to the central calculation processing unit. Furthermore, the resolver interface is arranged by an R/D converter.